Far from a Sunset
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Pony wanted to go to the movies. Simple enough right? He never saw the car drive up behind him. It's been hours since anybody has seen the him... But the Curtis's don't give up that easily. They'll need cops and greasers to solve this kidnapping… before it can turn into murder. (request)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you to ****_BunnyLuvsU_ for the r****equests she sent me. This is set 2 months after the end of the book.**

**I'm going to put it out there and just be honest. I'm not good with details in fights, I'm not good with slowly revealing suspense, and I'm also not good at depressing/even suicidal thoughts that Ponyboy will have. Please be nice and give me tips, I'm really trying.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was at my locker when a familiar, side burned face came up behind me.

"Hey, Two-Bit." I called. He turned around, clasping me on the back. The whole gang had gotten closer. Even Steve started being nicer after I had turned in my Essay and started to come out of my depression. Some days were worse than others, but we were all getting along.

"I've got track practice and then I'm going to go to the movies, you dig?" I told him. He nodded, smiling and heading to his class. He normally was the one who picked me up from track. The Socs had been out for blood lately, but the past month they have seemed to calm down. I should be okay to walk home, it's on the East Side.

_Boy was I ever wrong._

**X**

I changed back into my regular clothes, throwing the retched uniforms in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked the short four miles was to our East Side movie house. The darkness consumed the room and I was transported into my favorite movie, _Gone With The Wind_...

When the movie was over I grabbed my track bag and excited.

I was about four or five miles from home when I started to feel sick to my stomach. Something wasn't right here.

_Sodapop's food coloring probably messed with my stomach_, I thought, wrapping my arms around my churning stomach. I felt something or someone

I looked behind me carefully, but saw nothing. I continued on my way, faster this time. I slipped my thumbs in my pocket and slouched, hoping to look tough.

I was so focused on the ground below me that I didn't even see the person come up behind me. All I felt was a shape pain in the back of my head as I crumpled under the nearby street lamp.

**Darry's POV**

_Did Ponyboy want to get put in a boys home?_ I thought bitterly. He had left track hours ago. It was now eight a'clock at night.

"Come on, Darry, lets go look for him." Two-Bit suggested. I took one more glance out the window before following him out the door.

**Sodapop's POV**

_Oh Ponyboy, you better come home with some bruises or else Darry is going to blow a gasket, _ I thought, worriedly looking at Darry's red face.

"Come on, Darry, lets go look for him." Two-Bit suggested to him. I took one more glance at Darry, who was following him out the door and I trailed

behind.

There were no clues on where he was until I was a few miles away from home. What I saw was a shoe and blood on the sidewalk. I screamed Darry's name as reality set in.

Something awful had happened to Ponyboy.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up feeling hazy and weak. I was tired and my head was pounding something awful. I felt something warm trickle down my neck and I shuddered, it was blood. I looked down and saw that my shoe was missing.

_Where was I? _I thought. I missed Sodapop and Darry already.

Suddenly, a familiar face walked down the stairs with an evil grin on his tan face.

It was Randy Anderson, and I, Ponyboy Curtis, had been kidnapped.

**A/N: Suggestions? Comments? Only one way to share them. Hit the review button please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain's constant

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Suggestions? Comments? Only one way to share them. Hit the review button please.**

**Darry's POV**

I heard Sodapop's scream echo in the distance and I took off running towards the sound. I couldn't even call it a scream, it was more like a heart wrenching wail.

When I reached him I saw why he had screamed so loudly. He was clutching Ponyboy's shoe, and on the sidewalk was blood. Something bad had happened, we all sensed that. Steve came up behind us and saw the blood. He turned and ran to the nearest pay phone to call the cops I assumed.

I grabbed Soda's arm and helped him up. We needed to get to the house to talk to the police, and fast would be the best.

The walk was slow and silent. We were running, but time seemed to slow down. When we finally reached the house we could hear the faint wail of the police sirens.

I explained to the police what had happened, but what they said shocked me.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow. He's not missing until twenty-four hours." The cop told me, leaving. I wanted to sock him hard, I was so dumb to think that a cop would help a greaser.

Poor Sodapop collapsed onto the couch, sobbing. I knew he wouldn't sleep tonight without Ponyboy.

It was going to be a very long few days.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Pain. Pain was my new constant. It was predictable. It was always there somewhere. Randy had come down six times since I was first taken. Time slipped away. Pain marked each hour.

Randy had kicked me in the head so hard I had been out for some time. I don't know how long. Every part of me burned and I think my leg and a few ribs were broken. Randy came in with another one of Bob's "Pet Monkeys" as the gang liked to call them. Randy took a swig of his alcohol.

"Murder." He growled venomously, spitting at me. I whimpered in anticipation of the beating yet to come.

He punched, kicked, and sliced me everywhere that would cause me to black out. I was awake for every second of it. Reality was a blurred line for me due to starvation and blood loss. I cried out with every new wound. I bit my lip so hard that my lip was bleeding and I could taste blood. The taste made me sick.

That left as my vision clouded. I turn my head and threw up nothing but bile. It had been days since I had eaten. I got half a glass of water a day, but I threw most of it up. I finally was able to let the relief of darkness flood my aching system.

**A/N: That took longer than it should have. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry it was short, but I'm tired again. **


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness is a friend

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Suggestions? Comments? Criticism? There is only one way to share them. Hit the review button please and send them in.**

**Thanks to Sarahfouso I came up with a cure for writer's block. It's something you smell that he calming and awakening. Lavender and peppermint and read fanfic's. (Has not been scientifically proven.)**

**Anyway, every ounce of dark thoughts that are in my body were poured and concentrated into this chapter. It scares me to be honest. Hope everyone who loves darkness enjoys. :)**

**Randy's POV**

The stupid kid deserved it. He killed my best friend. He is a murderer. Every pain I have felt is because of him. He thinks he is something and because I had more money it was my job to put him in his place.

In my drunken state I kicked and sliced every inch of Ponyboy. He cried out with every single blow and I relished in his cry of pain. The sound made me feel in power. I sliced his chest and he screamed loudly in anguish.

I let David take over as the dirty peice of scum passed out before me. I could see every rib bone poking out of his rubbed up shirt that was soaked in blood. I was so drunk I didn't realize if I didn't feed him soon he was going to die of hunger. I poured my wine on the half dead greaser before me, kicking him swiftly one last time before quickly staggering out of the basement.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Soda?" I whispered. If it wasn't for the ropes around my wrists I would have thrown myself at him.

I looked at my surroundings and realized that Sodapop couldn't be here. I think I was hallucinating from hunger. I wondered if he was here to take me to heaven. I yearned for the darkness and pain free afterlife.

"Stay Gold, Ponyboy. You need to live. Keep fighting, Lil' Colt." Soda told me before vanishing.

"Soda!" I screamed as loud as my hoarse voice could mange. Randy came down the stairs laughing viciously.

He threw a small piece of bread at me and untied one hand.

"Eat it, kid. It will be all you get for a few more days." He told me. I slowly nibbled at it, feeling nausea consume me. My vision was blurry and I knew I had a concussion.

My stomach churned and I teared up, not wanting to loose my precious little bit of food. The food won out and I expelled the little food that just hit my stomach. I moaned in discomfort and agony of the bike against my raw throat.

Of course Randy Anderson saw this as a weakness and decided it was time for another famous beating. He punched me in the chest and I gasped in pain. He kicked my ribs until I heard two cracks. With one last blow to the head I was consumed by darkness.

**Darry's POV**

It had been the two longest weeks of my life. I those two weeks Soda never came out of his room unless it was to go to the bathroom. He had lost so much weight. If I was honest I wasn't much better, no reason for work or anything. Both of our bosses gave us a one month leave.

I tried every night to just coax Soda out to eat, but sobs were my only reply. I was worried that I was going to have to hospitalize him, but Steve was taking care of him for me and I was so grateful.


	4. Chapter 4: Body in a tarp

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

****

**A/N: Do you guys have any suggestions? Comments? Criticism? There is only one way to share them. Hit the review button please and send them in.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I started marking each beating with a scuff in the floor. I had had twelve beatings since I first came here. I heard heavy footsteps down the stairs and I knew it was Bob's monkeys. Sure enough, three Socs and Randy walked down the stairs with switchblades. I hoped they didn't shoot me up, they started sticking needles in me with some mystery drug, but whatever it was I hated it.

By the evil glow in his eye I knew that the worst was yet to come. This beating was going to be worse than all twelve combined.

I was right, within a few blows to my head and chested I passed out. I felt the needle go into my arm and the darkness seemed inviting. Only I didn't see darkness, I saw a bright light. But the pain never left my body.

**Randy's POV**

I was somewhat sober today, but I was angrier than I had ever been.

Ponyboy suddenly slumped over and was wheezing and gasping until it stopped all together. I froze.

_Oh my gosh, I think I just killed a kid_. I though panicked.

I quickly untied him and threw him in the trunk in a tarp. I drove far away from Tulsa and early in the morning I dumped him on the side of the road. Nobody would find him and nobody would know I killed him.

**Mrs. Anna Peter's POV**

My husband, Corey, and I were driving when a lump wrapped in a tarp caught my eye. I told him to stop and I walked out of the vehicle, and, like an idiot. Flipped the tarp up. I screamed when I saw what was under there.

It was a young boy. His clothes were ripped and caked in dried blood while his skin was white as a sheet. His leg was obviously broken and blood was dried around a wound in the back of his head. His ribs poked out even in his baggy shirt. His eyes were closed but wheezing gasps escaped from his chapped pale lips. I quickly picked him up and set him in the car and ordered my

husband frantically to just drive.

**Darry's POV**

We got a call from the hospital at four a.m. I sleepily mumbled a greeting before the news hit me.

"They found him. But it doesn't look too good. He is critical." I paled.

"What happened." I asked. She paused for a moment.

"Well, I shoulder say this over the phone, but I will for you. He hasn't eaten much since he was kidnapped. He has a broken leg, four busted ribs, a concussion from the first week of hostage, and severe blood loss and dehydration. He seems to have treed marks on his arms." She told me. I shook. Treed marks?

"W-What does t-that m-mean?" I squeaked.

"He was injected with drugs many times. Probably four or five and is still high right now. He is in a coma and may not wake up." I shakily hung up, grabbing Soda and ran out the door into the truck.

**A/N: I hope I didn't rush that too much. It sounded good to me and I think it got there so I hope you agree. Night ya'll lovely readers. **


	5. Chapter 5: Pale as a sheet

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Almost fifteen reviews in two days? You guys are amazing! **

**Also, Thank you to _BunnyLuvsU_ for suggesting this because I would have never thought of this story on my own.**

**Darry's POV**

"He was injected with drugs many times. Probably four or five times and is still high right now. He is in a coma and may not wake up." I shakily hung up, grabbing Soda and ran out the door into the truck.

We reached the hospital within record time. On the ride to the hospital I explained to Soda what had happened and he turned a pale-green color.

I couldn't believe someone would do this to him. Who would?

I tried to comprise a list of suspects but came up empty. He was just a kid. He made friends with Socs and greasers alike.

Th nurses came out and told me we could go into his room. When we got in there Soda started to bawl, excusing himself from the room. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Suddenly, he seemed to wake up a little. He thrashed and screamed so much the nurses had to sedate him. He was still moving and I started to talk to him until he passed out.

Soda came back in thirty minutes later with Two-Bit and Steve. They were all three pale and had eyes locked on Ponyboy's bloody frame. He has lost so much weight that I could see every bone in his body stick out with prominence.

I settled down for the long night ahead of me on "guard watch."

**Sodapop's POV **

What I saw when I walked in was my normally happy and smiling baby brother lying in a hospital bed, pale as the sheets. That vision wouldn't leave my heart. Every bone sticking out, his stomach sinking in. He just have lost at least ten or more pounds. If it wasn't for the machines I would have assumed he was dead.

I ran from the hospital room and called Steve, crying. He calmed me down and told me he was going to grab Two-Bit and come down here. They were both worried, but ecstatic that they found him.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I felt something touch me and knew who it was. Randy was back and he was going to kill me.

I flayed around to get him off. I felt him inject me and I screamed as loud as I could. I heard Darry talking to me and realized I must be hallucinating. Before I could answer him I went down into the peaceful darkness.

**Darry's POV **

Ponyboy never woke up that night. He was in a medical-induced coma right now, but he may not wake up. The cops have started those search for the kidnappers, while I was looking for the people who came and brought Ponyboy in. The doctors said another hour and he wouldn't have survived.

All I had to go on was a name on a piece of torn paper.

_Anna and Corey Peter_.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I'm leaving the house for a few hours so I wanted to put this up. **

**Isn't it suppose to be too cold for snow? Grr, I hate it sometimes. It's March for crying out loud! ㈶5 The high for me today is in the 40's. No offense to any Canadians, but please keep the cold weather up there. Thank you. :) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anna Peter and Cherry Valace

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Constructive criticisms, no flames. Flames killed Johnnycakes and Dally. Flames stem ideas. I just wanted to make that clear. But I love constructive criticism, and reviews in general. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.  
**

**Mrs. Anna Peter's POV**

I couldn't get that little boy out of my head. He was probably only twelve or thirteen years old. I really hoped he was alright.

I decided I was going to go to the hospital and find out for myself.

**X**

I got into the hospital and asked the front desk lady about him. I had to be related to him so I lied, saying I was his grandma. She then told me he was in a coma, but I could see him for myself. I knew I would never sleep unless I saw the boy with my own eyes.

I walked up to room 123, but stopped at the doorway, knocking.

"Come on in," whispered a hoarse voice. It was a younger boy, worry lines sketched on his too-mature face.

"Hello. My name is Anna Peters," I told him. Realization spread across his face.

"The nurses told me that he is in a coma. I'm so sorry." I told him sincerely, tearing up.

"No, thank you. He would have died if you didn't bring him in. I can't thank you enough." He said. He seemed sincere, but his voice was so dull and lifeless it made my heartbreak. I wondered how their parents are taking it. I smiled at him anyway.

"How is he?" I asked. He was visibly distressed at this topic.

"A broken leg, broken ribs, cuncussion, blood loss, malnutrition, dehydration, and he was used as a drug experimental while in captivity." He told me in a pained whisper. I tried to change the subject.

"Where are your parents? I would love to meet them," I asked. He visibly tensed.

"They are dead."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I stumbled over my words.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," he told me.

"I hope he gets better," I told him emotionally. He actually smiled very slightly.

"You and me both," he said. We shook hands. Satisfied I could get some sleep tonight I left the hospital with plains to put the young boy on my church's prayer chain, anything that might help him.

**Cherry's POV**

"That little greaser is long gone. Heard he dumped that greasers body on the road. One less greasers," I heard one of my classmates brag. I wasn't sure who did that, but I heard them say "horseboy" so I knew who's body they dumped. My whole body felt numb.

Before I could pass out I raced to find Two-Bit.

When I found him he told me it was true, but he was alive, barely, in the hospital. He told me he was in the East Side hospital that he was in and which room. He told that he would drive me there and I agreed thankfully. I wasn't sure how I could handle seeing him alone.

I knew one thing, I was going to find out who did this to him.

**A/N: Most people hate Cherry, but to me it seemed like she wanted to help both sides.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm waking up by Darry

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Does it bother anybody that I'm writing at 12 years old? I've read some places that it bothers people. I don't see why, I'm trying my best, but I'm in seventh grade.  
**

**Cherry's POV**

I hopped into Two-Bit's old beat up car on the way to the hospital. All I was thinking was I hoped we didn't die or get in a car wreck.

We luckily didn't, and made it to Ponyboy's room in one piece. I felt my heart sink to my toes as I looked at the young, pale boy lying in the hospital. His leg was brisk and gauze was wrapped around his head. Blood was flowing in one IV and in the other was I'm guessing nutrients.

He has been through so much. He had been involved in Bob's death, but bounced back eventually.

That's it! Everything just clicked.

Who would want revenge on him more than anyone?

Randy and David.

I made small talk for a while, but I knew it was amward for me to be here. Before I came back, I vowed, I was going to come back with information on Ponyboy's kidnappers.

**Darry's POV**

Ponyboy had been in the hospital for a little over a week. The brain swell due to the concussion had gone down some. They were worried about his blood pressure, which was fluctuating, so they decided to wean him slowly out of his coma. It looked good, but the chances were there he wouldn't wake up or if he woke up he would be all there.

He may have received brain injury due to the fact that he had the concussion for so long without receiving treatment.

**X (few minute pause)**

They were now taking out the drugs of his arm. The doctor told Soda and I to try to talk to him. Soda was using mom's old nickname to try to lull him out of his coma.

It took a whole hour of the both of us rubbing his hands and caking softly to him. He cracked an eye slowly, then groaned. He started to breathe really hard.

"Ponyboy, sh, your alright baby." I whispered. Now, I never called him baby, but judging by his face he needed it right now.

He looked around wildly, like he was expecting something to attack him.

"Your in a hospital." Soda told him. He moaned softly.

"Your fake. I'm delus'nal. N'rmaly cant f'l ya." He croaked, slurring as he was still tired.

"Your in a hospital. We found you, were hear." I told him. I think it comforted him because he fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted it at least 550 words to post tonight. I'm stuck really bad. I did have ideas, but then I lost them all. ****Please give suggestions. Night ya'll. Please review. I probably will only post one chapter, or none. If not I will have one or two on Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8: I don't know what to call it

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: I know sick fics never have sequels, I think I might make the first sequel for my other story Sunsetting. Maybe while Pony's immune system is weakened by the Pneumonia he'll get sick again? Or I won't make a sequel, it'll be totally unrelated and I can do the flu or Cluster Headache or any new idea you guys give me. Maybe Strep Throat or influenza A or something. I don't know. You can PM me or review, or I guess you can just ignore this of you want. Thanks for the suggestions and at least reading my random babbling. And thank you for all the supportive reviews.**

**Cherry's POV**

Nothing. I hadn't heard anything about the supposedly dead greaser from any of the Socs. I suppose they were laying low. I don't think anybody knew he was still alive. Two-Bit caught me after class and told me that Pony was awake, but going through withdraw. I felt sick, why would anybody to that to anybody? They shot him up while they had him?

I knew that Randy's dad was a drug dealer, but so was David's mom. They were all part of Bob's group, maybe it wasn't just one person, but two or three?

My suspect list just tripled.

I knew I needed to talk to Darry about my suspicions, but he had so much on his plate I decided I needed to do this on my own and figure it out. After seeing what they did I knew it was dangerous.

**Sodapop's POV**

I knew Steve was getting angry at my spaciness, but I could help it. Ponyboy was going through withdraw and it was awful. I hated to see him like that. He was hallucinating and screaming in pain. He threw up three times yesterday and once this morning while I was in the hospital. Darry finally got tired of me moping and sent me to work to mope and worry.

Work dragged on for days, but finally my shift was over after eight agonizing hours. I grabbed some fast food for Darry and I, and if Ponyboy was up to eating. He had gained two pounds while in the coma, but he was losing again while he was throwing up. I was getting worried about the stress he was putting on his body, not intently of course.

I stopped at KFC** (A/N: Yeah, KFC was around and popular in the 60's.)** and grabbed us some food and headed to the hospital.

When u walked in Ponyboy was awake, but his eyes were unfocused and he was leaning over rubbing his temples. I sighed and handed Darry the food and his coffee. The hospital coffee was terrible and tastes like cardboard according to him.

I think that was the hospital special.

One of the nurses came in and told us tests were going to be done. Just simple things like walking, talking, thinking, etcetera.

I knew he was going to do alright, just because I had seen him talk and stuff like that. I hoped there were no long term side effects because I knew he was already too mentally broke.

a/N: I know this is short, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: TPD

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own 'The Outsiders' or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The owner is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: ****Unfortunately****, My internet went out Monday night and I was like "Oh my gosh, I can't read my favorite fanfic's like "****Passing Through" ****or post any of my new chapters. This really sucks." Grr. I guess it means that I had a break from reading and that I almost have the next chapter done too. I hope this is worth the wait.**

**I don't actually know what kind of tests they actually do post-concussion, so I'm making it up based off of the information I found online.**

**I have had so many suggestions from people that to acknowledge them all right now we would be here forever because you guys are so amazing. I will thank you all important people at the last chapter of my story. Thanks. Sorry the long author's note and please review. :)  
**

**Ponyboy's POV**

The doctors were going to do tests to see if I hurt anything while my brain was put pressure on my skull. I had had headaches for a while and my vision was kind of blurry, but I didn't want to say anything. I enjoyed the pain because I could control it and it made me feel powerful over it.

They had me walk in a straight line. I wobbled a little bit, but regained it and walked okay. My cast was bulky but I learned how to swing my leg forward without bending my knees and use my heel to keep pressure off my aching and stinging leg. I couldn't have aspirin and the medicine the nurse gave me doesn't work very well.

I tried to read a passage out loud to the nurses, but my head hurt and my vision was very cloudy and blurry. I just couldn't focus on the words in front of me. I didn't want to let my guard down in case Randy came back, so I was focusing on the door and windows.

She nodded and started to write more stuff down on her clipboard. I was starting to get nervous, I really wanted to get out of here.

Where were Darry and Soda?

She let me go so I limped back to my room, my leg starting to ache and from the little exertion my ribs were hurting, causing breathing heavy to be difficult. I was so tired.

I got back to my bed and laid down. Soda was asking how it went, but I kept answering with one worded answers. He seemed to get annoyed by that but said nothing else.

Then, the door swung open and I was met face-to-face with the TPD, better known as the Tulsa Police Department, and they looked ready for business.

I paled and gulped loudly.

"We need to get your court statement alone, Mr. Curtis." The tallest coo told me gruffly. His eyes were the same exact color as Randy's. I started to shake violently. Darry and Soda left the room with a sad, but encouraging smile.

**A/N: We are staring to see some signs of future events for Ponyboy. If you can guess what is going to happen then I'll give you a shoutout. It's not very obvious but I just want to see what you see. It is not the cops statement. (BunnyLuvsU, not you cuz I already told you what's going to happen.)**

**Ponyboy's thoughts are kind of scrambled, there normal then dark then depressed then normal… etc. He is suppose to be like that. He is confused, scared of Randy and cannot focus on one thought at a time. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	10. Chapter 10: Statement anxiety

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own 'The Outsiders' or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The owner is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

Then, the door swung open and I was met face-to-face with the TPD, better known as the Tulsa Police Department, and they looked ready for business.

I paled and gulped loudly.

"We need to get your court statement alone, Mr. Curtis." The tallest coo told me gruffly. His eyes were the same exact color as Randy's. I quickly started to shake slightly. Darry and Soda left the room with a sad, but encouraging smile. Sweat beaded on my back and neck as I answers some of the questions.

**(Bold: Cops Regular: Ponyboy.)**

**"When we you first taken?"**

"A-After track p-practice."

**"How long were you kidnapped?"**

"A few weeks." I mumbled.

**"How long specifically." **I started to breathe heavy.

"A few weeks." I repeated louder.

**"Who was your capture?" **He asked the number one question. I stared at my hands, breathing heavy until I saw stars. I started to hyperventilate. Luckily the nurse stuck her head in.

"I suggest you leave until my patient is more stable. He does not need more stress." She chatinisded them coldly. She fiddled with the machines as they left with an equally cold stare. It looked like Randy again. I couldn't escape him. He was everywhere I went.

Darry and Soda came back inside the room. Soda's eyes were blazing with anger and Darry's fist were balled. I assumed that this anger was towards Randy or the cops. I guess it could be both of them.

"The results of the test are convulsive. Ponyboy's mobility skills are okay, but he needs reading glasses and is having some trouble focusing. We will take the test again before he leaves the hospital to see if he can regain concentration." Nurse Chrystal explained. Darry nodded and I was still stuck on the glasses part. I was going to look like a nerd. At least the next thing she said was good news.

I was going to go home soon. After over two weeks in here I was super glad I got to go home.

That night, Darry left to grab a shower, but Sodapop stayed with me. Darry needs a hot shower, his forehead was always pinched with worry and bags were ever present under his piercing pale blue eyes.

I was so tired, but was having trouble sleeping without Darry here. Eventually, I was able to let myself be lulled to sleep by Soda's humming and foot tapping which was so familiar to me.

**A/N: Sorry that that was really short. For my last question, Ponyboy was always wondering where his brothers were and wanted to hurry and get back to where they were because he didn't want to be alone. I was wondering if anybody could pick up that so early that he is developing separation anxiety. I know that was confusing but I just wanted to see. Sometimes you guys impress me on what you pick up. **

**Please review and/or give suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11: Cherry's in the paper Uh-Oh

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own 'The Outsiders' or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The owner is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**A/N: I was watching Sprint's Stupid Rich commercial and I'm thinking, "Ha! That sounds like them Socs," and I got a good laugh out of that. :) ****Does anybody actually read my author's notes?**** :) I need to stop with so many smiley faces, but I'm in a really happy mood so, what the heck, let's go crazy! ;)**

**This chapter took longer than it should have. Sorry guys. **

**Lastly, what happens next will seem to come out of nowhere, but that is the point of suprise.**

**Sorry that that was so long.**

**Darry's POV**

Cherry called me yesterday and told me that she was going to meet a few Socs that were good friends with Bob and see what they have to say about Ponyboy's kidnapping. I was glad she was willing to help because Pony was keeping his trap shut about the whole ordeal and that was what was worrying me a lot.

I was suppose to go back to the hospital soon, but I was stressing out and decided to read the newspaper. The words on the front cover made my blood run cold.

**Teen Brutally Murdered on Oak Street. Body recovered.**

_At 10:15 a.m. The body of beloved daughter and friend Sherri Valace, affectionally called "Cherry" by her friends, was found bloody, beaten to death, and almost unidentifiable. Suspect list is short and leads are scarce. Anybody knowing details is requested to come forward and tell the police._

I felt like throwing up. It was all my fault that she was dead. I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I mean, she was nice and all, but not a good fighter against a group of boys. I knew I needed to go to the police station before I went to the hospital.

And so I did. I grabbed some clothes to change into for Ponyboy and hopped into my old beat-up Ford.

When I arrived at the police station ten miles away I talked to the same cops on Ponyboy's case. I told them everything; her overhearing the Socs bragging about killing Ponyboy and I told them about her plans to meet with Randy, David, and Jason. I also reminded them that Randy was Bob's best friend. They seemed to take me seriously, writing down every detail like it would save their lives. It probably would some day being that Mr. Valace was a surgeon at the nearby hospital.

Speaking of doctor, I needed to remind Soda he needed to take Ponyboy to the eye doctor's tomorrow. I had to work tomorrow, my boss only gave me time off work if someone in my family was in the hospital and Ponyboy was getting released today.

I pulled up to the hospital and climbed out. When I walked inside I threw the newspaper away in the bathroom trash can. Ponyboy _did not_ need to see it in his mental state at the moment. I knew, that I did need to tell him before he went back to school because he would probably find out there.

I was so not looking forward to that conversation with him. He was going to be crushed.

I pulled Soda outside and told him. He looked shocked.

"Wait? She's just dead? You have got to be kidding me, Darry. I mean, Steve just saw her come into the DX yesterday and talk to him. She had all the information, she was our main testifier for court, if we ever got one. Oh my gosh. Ponyboy, " He ranted, running his hands through his long, golden-wheat locks. I knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

_What were we going to tell Ponyboy?_

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry that that was so short. It should have been way more then 775 words for the time it took me to start on it. I only started on it this morning when I usually start right after before I post a new chapter.**

**Yes, Randy and the rest of his buddies will eventually have to go to court. Does anybody know the sentence would be to murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping? Would it be execution? I do know that the method is the electric chair, as it was the most popular and most "humane" way to execute people back then. Please help me. Thanks guys and girls.**


	12. Chapter 12: His hair is ungreased

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own '_The Outsiders_' or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The true owner of '_The Outsiders_' is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**Sodapop's POV**

It took me a while to comprehend the news that Darry gave me and when I did I just ranted on and on to keep from crying. I was so shocked that, and I'm guessing that Randy did it, he would soup that low.

"Wait? She's just dead? You have got to be kidding me, Darry. I mean, Steve just saw her come into the DX yesterday and talk to him. She had all the information, she was our main testifier for court, if we ever got one. Oh my gosh. Ponyboy, " I mumbled, running my hands through my golden-wheat locks.

_What were we going to tell Ponyboy? _I thought nervously. I eventually was able to pull myself together enough to walk back into the hospital room and help Ponyboy get dressed. I remember from when I was eleven that it was hard to get dressed with a big and bulky cast on your leg. Mickey Mouse was tired so I rode Shadow. She bucked me off when she saw a snake and I twisted my leg and had broke my knee cap.

I never rode Shadow after that.

Only a few months later I fell off Mickey Mouse and tore my ligament, signaling the end of my riding career and into my auto mechanics career.

I helped Ponyboy get dressed, much to his embarrassment. He never liked to undress in front of anyone, not even as a kid. Never even took his shirt off in the summer.

Girls went crazy over him even with a shirt on. He didn't even seem to notice and when he did he blushed and found an excuse to leave.

I pushed the memories out of my thoughts as I heard the continuous _click, click, click_, of Ponyboy's crutches as we walked down the long hallway. I met Darry in the waiting room. He was filling out the last of the hospital release forms as we walked in.

Ponyboy looked exhausted. As soon as we got in the truck he slumped over on my shoulder. I stroked his auburn, un-greased hair. I was so glad he was home and safe from Randy, but he wasn't safe from the demons within.

**A/N: That was short, but it's leading into more. That was difficult to write for some reason. I think I was just being lazy. This should have been more than 600 words by far.**

**Anyway, has anybody ever read Darry's Decision? It's amazing. There is a really funny part where Ponyboy is with a flirting greaser girl and she says that"She was voted prettiest girl in the seventh grade." Ponyboy responds with,"I'm going to be in high school next year." And the whole thing is in Darry's POV and its so funny. When Darry hears that he says,"I just couldn't help it. I laughed." Okay, off my soap box. Just suggesting a good read, take it or leave it. For those of you who like my story Can't break a Man, love Darry, and love brother/family moments you will enjoy. **

**Peace out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sessions with a Soc

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The true owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author ever, Miss S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**A/M: Reviews are appreciated. There are only going to be about 18 or so total chapters in this story. I'm excited for the ending I have planned.  
**

**Ponyboy's POV**

The next morning Darry told me he was going to go to work. I felt my palms start to sweat and my heart skipped a beat.

"Please stay," I whimpered, sounding like a child. Darry seemed to notice how worried I was because he surprisingly gave me a hug.

"I will be okay, Ponyboy, and your safe here with Soda. I need to work, but will never let anything happen to you, lil' colt," Darry assured me. I barely nodded, my appetite gone and my stomach twisting.

Soda told me that Two-Bit was coming today. I was glad for the distraction and with him here I could watch over him and know where he was for a whole. I wondered about Steve. Was he safe?

"Is Steve coming?" I asked softly and questioningly. He nodded, smiling that I wanted seemed to want Steve to be here.

"I'm sure he could come. Maybe we can do something fun today. What do you want to do?" He asked. I felt bad, but I didn't want to leave the house. Randy was still free and capable of hurting me.

"Umm… Ponyboy," Sodapop started uncertainly, "I'm taking you to some therapy in an hour. Social Worker demanded that we do it or we'll get taken away to a Boys home."

"What? I'm fine, I don't need therapy, I'm not insane," I lied. Soda shook his head and told me again that the Social Worker is making us do it. I finally gave in begrudgingly.

**X **

The therapist was a Soc 100%. Her bright lipstick was ugly and even though she was in her 40's her skirt was way too short. I wanted to barf when I caught sight of her.

I resisted the urge to run as I sat down in the fancy and comfortable seats.

Surprisingly, she didn't ask about Randy. Her name was Barbra James. She asked me about my grades, what I liked to do, and when I responded with "books" she asked which was my favorite.

"_Gone With The Wind_," I blurted out quickly. She smiled.

"Why?" She asked curiously,

"I think because we can learn a lot from the characters. They are so gallant," I told her honestly. She smiled.

"Did it ever dawn on you that your gallant?" She asked. Boy, that sure stumped me. I though about it for a few minutes before shaking my head no.

"Not many people could go through all you went through and live. I'm not talking about the recent events, I'm talking about it all. You are gold, Ponyboy. Strong," She told me, stumping me more. I answered a few more basic questions before staring to get uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said, clamming up again. Negative thoughts swirled in my head.

_Was Randy here? Could he get to Soda? What about the rest of the Gang? Darry?_

"Well, your time is up, Ponyboy. I won't make you answer right away today, but soon we need to talk about the kidnapping." She told me. I wasn't sure if I could do that.

When I walked out of the room I saw Soda and Two-Bit. I smiled at him being here and supporting me. How I loved the Gang.

We were able to go home and most of the time my thoughts were focused on the card game, but I knew it would t last. This, today, was just a temporary distraction.

X

Darry came in later than normal just as the phone rang. As I listened to the conversation I realized that he was talking to the cops about Randy.

How did they know it was Randy? What about Cherry? What does she have to do with Randy. I caught the word "murder" as Darry hung up.

"What about Randy, Cherry, and murder?" I squeaked worriedly.

"Ponyboy, I hate to say this, but Cherry is dead. I'm so sorry. She knew that he kidnapped you and he killed her." Darry told me. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. It was all too much. The smallest sliver of light i accomplished today was ripped away


	14. Chapter 14: Endung therapy and court

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The true owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author ever, Miss S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

****

**A/M: Reviews are appreciated. This is the last chapter because I basically combined two chapters together. Sorry. So, when I said "****18 or so" I meant 15. I'm excited for the ending I have planned and when I'm done with this I will update Sunrising.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Ponyboy, I hate to say this, but Cherry is dead. I'm so sorry. She knew that he kidnapped you and he killed her." Darry told me. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. It was all too much. The smallest sliver of light i accomplished today was ripped away.

"Ponyboy, I know you don't want to, but Court is scheduled for next week. You need to testify." I was too tired to think of anything.

I went to bed with Soda following me, not answering Darry. I cried myself to sleep.

**X (One week later) (Court day)**

I walked into the courtroom in Soda's old suit and was met face to face euthanized Randy's cold stare that has haunted my dreams for weeks.

Mrs. James and I had talked one more time. I refused to talk about Randy, but I had talked about my favorite activities before the kidnaping. As much as I hated to admit it it helped a little to have someone besides my family (which includes the gang) to talk to, even if it was just about lighter things.

I listened to Randy and his friend's statements without any interest. I remember what Darry told me.

They called me to the stand and I shakily got to my feet.** (A/N: Bold: Judge; **Ponyboy: Regular)

"Mr. Curtis, who do you recognize in this room?"

**"Randy, David, and Kyle." I mumbled after some hesitation. _Just tell the truth and Randy will be locked up, _I told myself reassuringly.**

"Did they kidnap you?"

"What happened in the night of the fourth?"

I blocked out the all the questions and my responses, shaking in anticipation for the sentence. They continued like this until they let me go back to my seat.

"I sentence Randy Anderson to death by electric chair and David Smith and Kyle Fink to life in prison for murder of Sherri Valace and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ponyboy Curtis. Court dismissed."

I knew I should be relieved, but my stomach twisted at the thought of Randy dying. It brought back memories of Johnny, Dally, and my parents. Darry hugged me, but it felt suffocating.

**X**

I had slipped back into and Soda tried to help, but I was a murderer, just like Johnny Cade.

Mrs. James kept meeting with me. Slowly, but surely, I began to come out of the darkness.

"Randy made those decisions to let grief rule his life. Don't end up like him, letting grief rule your life. You didn't make those decisions for him." That was when everything started to click.

Slowly, I talked more. I relaxed more. I was going out more. After a full year, I had a girlfriend.

You don't just stop because you lose someone. I had lost Randy, and myself. I could fix Randy, but I could fix myself.

**A/N: Thank you to:**

**BunnyLuvsU**

**FrankElza**

**The Curtis Crew**

**Guest **

**Fluffy T. Banchuck**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Sadicofan**

**GreaserG1rl201**


End file.
